


The Audi

by ShiningEve



Series: Pyotr Romanov Barnes' improbable lifestyle. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky is so done, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Pepper Knows Everything, Peter hates spending money, The invincible Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Is Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: How Peter and Bucky went from buying a Volkswagen to an Audi R8(It was that or a Porsche Macan, Tony said)
Series: Pyotr Romanov Barnes' improbable lifestyle. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610644
Comments: 16
Kudos: 512





	The Audi

When Peter turned 16, he got his driver's liscense.

He owed a big part of it to his Dad, who had taught him how to drive in the middle of an abandoned parking-lot in Russia, when they were still working under HYDRA.

But instead of learning how to do sharp, fast turns while leaning out of a window and shooting a gun, he was cruising down a street at around 30 MPH. To him, it was boring.

But anways, he passed!

 _(John Mulaney Style)_ Yay!

Now he had to get a car. 

For a billionaire who could easily buy 40 Lamborghini Aventadors and still be able to afford a private jet, he was rather.... _protective_ of his cars. Peter could borrow one, but he knew Tony would never let him. Besides, Peter and Bucky had been saving up. They could afford something small and useful.

Besides, why would a highschooler need a Rolls-Royce?

Peter had done some research. He had found a respectably-priced, used Volkswagen. He was going to take the bus there with Bucky and Natasha to check out it's credentials.

He was walking out of the elevator, putting on his watch, when he saw Tony standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He had a disturbed and confused look on his face. Peter didn't know why.

"Need help with something, Stark? Lost the keys to Cayman#6?" Tony smirked cockily at him before waving a finger in Peter's face.

"Seriously, A _Volkswagen?_ A _used one_? If you're going to be living in my tower you're gonna have an Audi, or more. No less."

Peter sighed. He couldn't _afford_ an Audi, much less a brand new one. He could probably get a 8-year-old one with about 50,000 miles for about the same amount as the Volkswagen. But before he could protest, Tony grabbed him and Bucky, who had just exited the elevator. Tony pushed them into his red R8, ignoring Bucky's angry shouts. 

20 minutes later, they were walking through a top-of-the-line Audi dealership, and all Peter could think was _I don't have the money_. When the salesman went to get the keys and a liscense for a test drive, Peter cornered Tony. 

"Tony, why are we here? I don't have enough money for this!" 

Tony frowned. "Enough money? I'm paying for it!"

Peter blanched. "Tony, no-no Tony No."

Tony just gave him a blank stare. "Happy belated birthday present. Get it?"

Peter walked away, shaking his head.

They ended up buying a dark-silver Audi R8.

Peter had wanted to get something more moderate, but this was _Tony._

Bucky had stayed silent most of the time, prefering to stand there and look intimidating. He had tried to help Peter talk Tony out of getting the R8, but Tony wasn't phased. The car sales-people were pretty terrifyed of Peter and Bucky. When they stood next to eachother in their tight leather jackets, crossed arms, combat boots, and angry glares, more than a few of the salesmen ran away. Besides, Peter's hair was steadily reaching the same length's as Bucky's.

When they got back to the tower with Tony driving his car and Peter and Bucky in the other, they saw Pepper and Natasha waiting for them. 

"Где "Фольксваген"? Почему ты в Ауди?" (Where's the Volkswagen? Why are you in an Audi?) Natasha asked. Pepper rounded on Tony, who put his hands up in an 'I surrender' movement, backing up towards the cars.

"Это долгая история." (It's a long story) Bucky sighed.

"Я расскажу тебе позже." (I'll tell you later." Peter muttered, heading towards the elevator. Driving to school with an Audi R8 was going to be a nightmare.

On Monday, Peter drove his new Audi to a corner spot in the parking lot. Hopefully no one would notice. 

Thankfully, no one did. 

Peter was still mad at Tony, though.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh another work in the series!  
> if you want to, you can give me suggestions for new one-shots!  
> xoxo,  
> ShiningEve


End file.
